Rain From My Sky
by Sydella
Summary: Xanxus ponders his relationship with Squalo. First-person POV. Mild XS. Contains some swearing.


When the ice melted-_finally_, after so long-your face was the first I saw.

The other pieces of trash rushed towards me, but you stayed at a distance. For some reason, you looked sad for a heartbeat (oh, how fucking good it was to feel my heart beating again) but I must have imagined it, because the next thing I knew, you were smiling that precious smile I hate more than anything. Also, sadness doesn't suit you, damn shark. You know that, right?

"Welcome back, boss," you said.

"It's good to be back." I smirked as I began to outline my plans for overthrowing my pathetic so-called father. I could feel your eyes on me all throughout, but you never said a word. It was so unlike you-usually you're as loud and annoying as hell-that I would have asked you if you're all right, except of course that's not the kind of man I am.

When the boy turned out to be a descendant of Vongola Primo and you revealed that you had known all along about my origins, the rage exploded out of me like never before. You _knew_, yet you remained by my side? If you ever keep secrets from me again, I swear to whatever gods there may be, I will hurt you so badly that you won't be able to walk for a week. Then again, I suppose there won't ever be any more secrets between us. Loyal to the end, aren't you? And stubborn, to boot.

In the future where that son of a bitch Byakuran was swanning around and you reportedly got killed, I laughed because what else was I supposed to do? What else could I have done? The mere thought of you disappearing from my life was too good to be true, like a fairy tale I never wanted to hear. The day you die is the day I die too. We both know that's how it's always been, this weird, stupid arrangement of ours that was sealed the day you gave the position of Varia boss to me. Before long, you were as right as rain again, back on your feet and screaming in my ear as usual. I sat in my chair, drank my favourite wine and tried to decide if I felt guilty, relieved or angry. Probably a combination of all three.

Without being told to, you acted as Varia boss in my absence when the boy had his stupid little ceremony. What, you want a damn medal or something? I suppose you're a mind reader now. Whatever. I took the liberty of buying some new wineglasses just so that I can throw all of them at you, by the way. You're welcome.

I laughed again when the Vindice fucked with us and you narrowly escaped death once more, but I'll be damned if I didn't feel angry on _your _behalf when you just lay there like a fucking corpse. I can do whatever I want to you, but that Jager bastard? Hell no. I very nearly blasted him into oblivion, but somehow he got the upper hand. And then of course the boy had to do heroic shit like he always does and now you have a new heart courtesy of…someone. I suspect I know who the donor is, but of course I'm not going to ask.

So now here we are. We glare at each other in silence. Anything could happen from now on. I never held you to that promise, you know. The whole womanish, 'hair as a symbol of loyalty' thing. But promises and relationships aren't easily broken, are they? You are a fool through and through until the day we both die, but you're _my _fool and I'll kill anyone who dares to claim otherwise. Come to think of it, I suppose that makes me a fool too. Oh well.

"Voi, boss, I found these on your desk." You wave a pair of plane tickets in my face. "What's this about?"

I take a sip of wine. The drink dulls my senses a little, just about enough to muffle your grating voice. "I'm taking you to another country for a while, so that we can argue every day without the vermin staring at us."

"Don't be ridiculous! Who's going to be in charge while we're away?" you yell. The expression on your face is so panicked that it's comical and I have to stifle a laugh. I throw my wineglass at you (what a waste of good wine) and you fall silent, picking shards of glass out of your ridiculous hair.

"I'll think of something." I shrug. "Come here."

You hesitate for a few seconds, then obediently walk towards me. I smile at you, because what little love and joy I can extract from my withered heart are reserved for you, and you probably know that, don't you? You stupid, shitty shark, you.

For now, no more words are needed. I lean forwards expectantly, and your oaths are the chains binding you to me, the sword you wield for my sake but most importantly, the rain falling from my sky as your lips meet mine.


End file.
